Pokemon World: Kanto Ash Ketchum's First Journey
by VirgoNeko47
Summary: This is my first story, so please cut me some slack! It does not contain a shipping. I wrote this a long time ago on my Mama's laptop, & really wanted to put it on here! Hope you enjoy! Please comment!Please no negativity! Or you'll get a reply! :P


**Pokemon World **

Okay, this is my first story. So, if I make mistakes, plz tell me in a review! :) Well, let me shut up so you can get to reading! Ok, hope ya like! C ya at the end! :) 3

Misty is a Water Pokemon expert. She should be because her family runs a Water Pokemon Gym. She met Ash and Pikachu right off the bat. The first day of his Pokemon journey was hectic. Ash BORROWED Misty's bicycle so he could hurry and get Pikachu to the Pokemon Center. But he didn't even make it to Viridian City before Pikachu got it extra crispy ! The reason why Ash had to hurry and bring Pikachu to the Pokemon Center was because ... well, let me start from the beginning.

To start out Pikachu would not obey Ash if he was the last trainer on Ash tried to catch a Pidgey,a normal-flying type pokemon, Pikachu would not battle it to weaken it so Ash could catch it in a pokeball. So Ash tried to catch it without battling or weakening it first. So he took out his pajama t-shirt, snook up behind Pidgey, and clobbered it under his shirt. But its Gust attack quickly got it out from under the shirt. Ash was so dissapointed at himself and Pikachu, that he started throwing rocks at any bird pokemon he saw. He spotted one and threw a rock at it. He hit it! But this pokemon wasn't a Pidgey, it was a Spearow! Ash looked it up in his Pokedex, " Spearow has a horrible is the opposite of Pidgey." It bolted at Pikachu because it thought that Pikachu was the one that threw the rock. When it came toward Pikachu, Pikachu used a Thundershock attack on Spearow.

When Spearow woke up, it called a whole flock of Spearow to assist Ash and Pikachu saw the flock of Spearow racing towards them they made a run for it. Ash told Pikachu to stay close to him so he could protect it from the Spearows. But Pikachu did not listen. It went on ahead, and the Spearows caught up to Pikachu. They were jabbing it with their sharp beaks.

Finally, Pikachu collapsed from the injuries. When Ash caught up to Pikachu and the Spearows he scooped up Pikachu, and ran and ran until he was out of breath.

Then the Spearows caught up to Ash and Pikachu,they got cornered at a waterfall and had no choice but to being caught in the current underwater, Ash felt a tug on his jacket collar,and a few seconds later, they were sitting on the river bank. Ash looked around a red-headed girl wearing short shorts and a tank top with her hair in a pony tail was staring at them.

She had pulled them out of the water with her fishing rod. Ash asked,"Where is the nearest Pokemon Center?"

"In Viridian City, just down this route." she answered, pointing down the road.

"Thanks, and I'm borrowing this!"Ash said as he hopped on her bike.

"Hey, thats my bike!" the girl yelled at Ash as he rode down the route.

"I'll give it back someday!" Ash yelled back to the girl standing on the river bank. He rode down the route the Spearows close behind. He jumped a hill but couldn't land the bike on both wheels. Ash and Pikachu landed a couple of feet away from the girl's bike. Pikachu was barely alive, laying beside Ash. The Spearows were closing in fast. Ash put Pikachu's Pokeball beside it."Pikachu get in the pokeball,maybe I can save you."Ash said.

" Chu." Pikachu said, nodding.

Ash stood up facing the flock of Spearow. "You can hurt me all you want, but you will NEVER get Pikachu!" Ash called out to the Spearow flock.

Just when the Spearow flock was about to tackle Ash, Pikachu came up behind Ash, jumped up on his shoulder, jumped up in front of him, and about that time lightning struck Pikachu. Which made Pikachu's Thundershock attack even more powerful!

When Ash woke up, Pikachu was laying beside him just about lifeless. And the Girl's bicycle was a couple of feet away black as an Umbreon, and extra crispy from Pikachu's Thundershock attack it had used on the flock of Spearow the day before.

Ash hurried over to Pikachu, picked it up in his arms and started running down the road to Viridian City. When Ash got to the Pokemon Center, he hurried and gave Pikachu to Nurse Joy. Nurse Joy had just taken Pikachu back to the ER, when the girl Ash and Pikachu had met at the river came crashing through the door. Her crispy bicycle on her shoulders.

"I thought I would find you here!" the girl said."What happened to my bike,I found it on the side of the road TOASTED!"

"Well, my Pikachu..." Ash started to explain what happened. "I don't want any of your excuses! I just want a new bike RIGHT NOW !" the girl exclaimed.

"I can't get you a bicycle right now, but I will as soon as Pikachu gets feeling better." Ash said nervously.

"Will it be okay?" she asked, she sounded worried.

"I sure do hope so." Ash said.

"Oh, and by the way my name is Misty." The girl said.

"My name is Ash." Ash said. After Pikachu got fully healed, the three of them were traveling through Viridian Forest, trying to get to Pewter City,(Ash still hasn't caught one wild pokemon yet!) when Ash spots a Caterpie, a Bug-type Pokemon that looks like a caterpillar.

"I just have to catch it!" Ash said, excited.

"Why do you want that creepy thing anyway?" Misty asked, concerned.

"Because I like bugs and I haven't caught one pokemon yet!" Ash explained.

"Well, just keep it away from me if you manage to catch that thing!" Misty said, kindly scared.

"Why are you so scared of bugs, Misty?" Ash asked.

"Well everyone has things that they are scared of, and I don't like BUGS!" Misty said sternly.

"What else do you not like?" Ash asked,patiently.

"My top three thrings I don't like are carrots, peppers,and BUGS!" Misty answered.

"Okay I won't get it close to you because I WILL capture it!" Ash said surely."Go, Pikachu!" By now, since everything Ash and Pikachu have been through together, Pikachu now obeys Ash's every command."Pikachu use Thunderbolt!" Ash commanded.

"Pikachuuu!" Pikachu said as it was building up an electrical charge in its body. Its round, red cheeks began to glow a Zapdos yellow color. It aimed the bolt of electricity right at Caterpie. BAM! It was knocked unconcious!

"Great job Pikachu, now go pokeball!" Ash cried. The pokeball hit Caterpie on the head, Caterpie turned into a red ball of light and transferred into the rocked back and forth a few times, then it clicked. Ash had caught his first Pokemon!

"Yesss, I caught a Pokemon!" Ash said enthusiastically.

"Good for you, but will you PLEASE keep it away from me!" Misty pleaded.

"Okay, but only because you said please." Ash said.

"Thank you!" Misty said.

The next day, Ash caught a Pidgeotto, the evolved form a Pidgey. When Ash was battling a boy's Rattata his Caterpie evolved into a Metapod.

Then when Ash, Misty, and Pikachu were walking through Viridian Forest, they found a group of Kakuna (about to evolve). They also found the swarm of Beedrill guarding the Kakuna until they evolved. Then when one of the Beedrill was about to stab Ash with its cone-shaped stingers on its arms Metapod used Harden to protect Ash. After that Metapod evolved into Butterfree!

When they got to Pewter City, Ash challenged the gym leader Brock. Brock uses rock-type pokemon, so Ash was at a disadvantage if he used Pikachu or Pidgeotto. But Ash used Pikachu anyway.

The first time Ash challenged Brock, he had to forfeit because Brock's Onix had Pikachu helpless in its Bind attack.

The second time Ash challenged Brock he had figured out a way to super-charge Pikachu. The rules were two-on-two so Ash used Pikachu again and Pidgeotto. Brock used Geodude and Onix. One Thunderbolt got Geodude out! Onix had Pikachu in its Bind attack again, but since Ash found a way to super-charge Pikachu, its Thunderbolt and Thundershock attacks actually damaged Onix!

So, Onix fainted after a fierce battle of electric and rock type attacks. And Brock decided to start traveling with Ash, Misty, and Pikachu.

When they started toward Cerulean City, Misty went crazy! She started suggesting they go to Vermilion City and skip the trip to Cerulean City. But Ash and Brock said there was no since because Cerulean City was so close, and it had a pokemon gym Ash could challenge. There was no way Misty could persuade Ash and Brock not to go and she knew it to! On the way to Cerulean City, Ash noticed Misty wasn't following them anymore.

"Misty really didn't want to come here." Brock said.

"I wonder why?" Ash asked Brock. When they got into town, Brock left Ash and Pikachu to go get stocked up on pokemon medicine. Brock told Ash he could go on to the gym without him because he knew how excited he was. When Ash and Pikachu got to the gym, it didn't look like a gym at all. There was a huge swimming pool with a diving board and spot-lights.

"It looks more like a local pool mixed with a movie set." Ash told Pikachu.

"Pika" Pikachu said nodding in agreement. There were three teenage girls jumping off a diving board. One had pink hair, One had blue hair, and one had blond hair. They were all wearing bathing suits that looked like dresses. Ash waited till after the show was over, then Pikachu and him went backstage to try to find out if it really was a gym. They met the three girls backstage with towels around them.

"Could you tell me if this is a pokemon gym?" Ash asked.

"It sure is." the blond said.

"Well, do you know who the gym leader is?" Ash asked.

"You're looking at them." the pink said.

"You three are the gym leaders?" Ash asked surprised.

"That's what she just said." the blue said.

"Well then I challenge you three to a match!" Ash said excited.

"We really don't feel like battling much anymore." said the blond.

"So I can't get a Cascade Badge?" Ash said worried.

"Well all we have left is a Goldeen and all it knows is its Horn attack." said the blue.

"I know what you want, Seel come here please." said the pink.

"The Cascade Badge, every trainer wants it. You can have it, here." the blond said reaching out her hand so Ash could get the badge.

"But I rather earn my badges." Ash said.

"Here, a badge is a badge, take it, its all yours." said the blond.

"Oh, okay." Ash said. When Ash was about to get the badge out of the blond's hand, he heard a loud familiar voice.

"Hold it right there!" Ash turned around it was Misty! "If you three won't battle him I will!"

"Well look, if it isn't the little sister that said she wouldn't come back until she was a great pokemon trainer!" said the pink.

"Why are you here, Misty?" Ash asked confused.

"Because I'm the fourth Sensational Sister!" Misty answered.

"No your not, there are only three Sensational Sisters and one runt!" said the blue.

"So that's why Misty was so dead set against coming here." Ash finally ruled out.

"Chu." Pikachu said in agreement.

"The only reason I'm back here is because Ash wanted to and I'm traveling with him and Brock so I came." Misty said annoyed.

"Well, you are the only one of us with pokemon able to battle, so go ahead and try." said the blond.

"Pikachu, I choose you!" Ash said throwing Pikachu on a floating platform in the pool. But when Ash opened his eyes Pikachu was holding on to his arm.

Pikachu hopped down off Ash's arm saying, "Chu, chu." while pointing at Misty.

Ash understood Pikachu, "You don't want to battle Misty because she is a friend?" Ash asked Pikachu.

"Pika." Pikachu said while nodding.

"Well I guess it's ok if you don't want to battle a friend." Ash said.

"Thank you, Pikachu!" Misty said hollering across the gym.

"Pika Chu." Pikachu said back to Misty.

"Go, Butterfree!" Ash calls out.

"Go, Staryu!" Misty calls out.

Ash's Pokedex went off, "Staryu, the core of this pokemon shines in a rainbow of seven colors. To some it is valued as a type of jewelry."

"Leave it to a girl to show off her jewelry." Ash said eyeing Misty.

"Quit stalling and start battling!" Misty said filled with anger. After a few attacks Staryu had Butterfree in the water, helpless. Ash had to recall Butterfree.

Next, Ash sent out Pidgeotto. Misty knew that Ash's Pidgeotto was hard to beat so she sent out Starmie the evolved form of a Staryu.

Pidgeotto finally knocked out Starmie and Staryu, so Ash got the Cascade badge from Misty and her sisters. Misty would not be quiet because she kept saying she could have beat Ash.

So, the group still continued on for two whole regions together. But they are all still best friends to this day.

~The End~

So, how'd ya like it? It's my first story so, it won't be the best. But it won't be the worst! :) Plz review! PC4eva OWT! :) 3


End file.
